<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(you're all i need) underneath the tree by svgurl410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997140">(you're all i need) underneath the tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410'>svgurl410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December fanfic challenge [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, POV Female Character, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois and Lana put up their tree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lois Lane/Lana Lang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December fanfic challenge [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>December Fanfic Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(you're all i need) underneath the tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: decorating the tree</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Next year, we’re going plastic.” </p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Lois, how can plastic ever compare to a real tree? It just doesn’t have the same smell,” Lana protested. </p>
<p>“We’ll buy an air freshener and call it a day,” Lois grumbled, wiping sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. “At least this stupid tree fits in the apartment.” </p>
<p>“Now we just have to find the perfect place,” Lana said eagerly, and Lois tried not to scowl. After dragging it up three flights of stairs, because <i>of course</i> the elevator had to be broken that particular day, she was willing to leave it exactly where it was, inconvenience be damned. </p>
<p>However, looking at her girlfriend’s face, which was glowing, cheeks red due to the cold temperatures and her obvious happiness at the situation, still absolutely gorgeous despite being slightly disheveled (or maybe because of it?), Lois couldn’t stay mad. Of course, she liked it even more when she could be the cause of that look, but she was willing to just appreciate the view for now. </p>
<p>Besides, it <i>was</i> their first Christmas together and the idea of having someone to share the holidays with was pretty exciting in general. Which is how she ended up spending almost two hours looking for a tree and bringing it home in the first place the previous day, only to have to drive over to the Kent farm, because it needed a spot to “soak overnight”. Lois had finally understood why the General had never bothered. Yet one thing she was certain of was that Lana was worth the effort.</p>
<p>It had been a long time since Lois had any of this and she was hoping it would keep going in the years to come. And she knew it had been a while for Lana as well, so she wanted to make the holiday extra special. <i>You’ve gone soft, Lane,</i> she mentally chided herself, but couldn’t bring herself to regret it. </p>
<p>It was clear the work was far from over though. <i>Buckle up, soldier. </i></p>
<p>“All right,” she said finally, as she looked around the spacious living room. “Where were you thinking it could go? Either by the window or that far corner looks good. Unless, of course, you were in the mood to do some temporary furniture rearrangement.” </p>
<p>“I was thinking by the window too,” Lana agreed. </p>
<p>“The further away from the fireplace, the better,” Lois acknowledged, nodding. “Should we move it there now?” </p>
<p>“Hold on, let me get my stand,” Lana said quickly, disappearing and returning minutes later with a fancy looking tree stand, that was gold and resembled actual tree roots. </p>
<p>“I’m a little afraid to ask how much you spent for that,” Lois remarked, secretly impressed. </p>
<p>“It’s an investment,” Lana explained. “It will last us years.” </p>
<p>“Years, huh?” Lois asked, heart skipping a beat at the idea that she wasn’t the only one with future in mind for the two of them. </p>
<p>“That’s the plan,” Lana replied, closing the distance between them and capturing her willing lips in a gentle kiss. “I hope you know that I’m keeping you.”</p>
<p>“Well, your plans have never led us astray so far,” Lois said; her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. That was something she didn’t think could actually happen. </p>
<p>And she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face completely, even as they lugged the tree over to its temporary home. Fortunately, the rest of the set up was easy, and since they were already there, they decided to decorate as well. </p>
<p>After they had gathered ornaments and decorations, most still new in the box, they began to decorate, making easy conversation as they worked. </p>
<p>“Hey, that’s cute,” Lois said, pointing to a homemade looking ornament in Lana’s hand in the shape of a star; it was covered in macaroni with a snowman in the middle and was in surprisingly good shape, considering it looked like it had been around for a while. </p>
<p>Lana looked up from where she had been staring at said ornament. “Yeah, I made it when I was a kid. Aunt Nell sent over some of my stuff a few weeks ago and I hadn’t really looked into it until now. I didn’t realize she had held on to it all these years.” </p>
<p>“I guess it was important to her,” Lois replied. </p>
<p>“I guess it was,” Lana said, a trace of wistfulness in her voice. “I should give her a call. I felt really bad for missing her wedding a few years ago … I just wasn’t in the right state of mind to go.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure she understood,” Lois assured her. Hesitating for a second, she added, “I know we have plans for Christmas, but maybe we can try to go see them sometime during these holidays.”</p>
<p>She knew she had said the right thing when Lana’s whole face brightened. “I would like that.”</p>
<p>“Great,” Lois replied, matching her smile. As they went back to the tree, making sure to find a nice prominent spot for Lana’s homemade ornament, a thought lingered in Lois’s mind. “Hey, so what are your thoughts about weddings now?” </p>
<p>“As in having one or attending?” Lana asked, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Either, both,” Lois answered, as nonchalantly as possible. </p>
<p>Lana looked thoughtful, as she briefly stopped hanging candy canes. “I think it would be nice to attend a wedding where chaos doesn’t happen. As for me, well, I don’t need to get married to be happy, but I wouldn’t say no, if it was right. Not being miserable on your wedding day would be a nice change of events. Again, it isn’t a deal breaker though.” </p>
<p>Lois took in her words. “Duly noted,” she said, trying not to give anything away. </p>
<p>She thought of her mom’s engagement ring sitting in the back of her side of the closet, sent to her by her dad when she made sure he knew how serious she was about her relationship, with a note that said ‘she would want you to have it’ and it shocked even her how easily she could picture it on Lana’s hand. </p>
<p>In years past, Lois hadn’t been sure she would get married and now, well, to say she didn’t mind one was a bit of an understatement. Maybe by next Christmas, her mom’s ring could also find a new home and that particular fantasy could be a reality. </p>
<p>Lana looked slightly curious, but didn’t pursue, seeming once to be oblivious to Lois’s thought process, or willing, for the moment at least, to let her have her privacy. </p>
<p>“I think we’re almost done here,” Lois declared, hoping to draw the attention back to the tree, and Lana thankfully went along with it. </p>
<p>“Just need the star,” Lana pointed out, quickly retrieving the sparkling gold tree topper they had purchased together along with the rest of the decorations. “Want to put it up together?”</p>
<p>“I would like that,” Lois confirmed, as the two of them did just that, their fingers brushing as they adjusted the star to fit perfectly. </p>
<p>Stepping back, they admired their handiwork. Lois couldn’t deny that the tree looked beautiful, with its mish mash of ornaments, candy canes, and lights, and of course the star literally topped it off just right. When they turned the lights on, it would be even better. Most of all, it felt right for them. </p>
<p>Lana stood next to her, and Lois wrapped her arm around her, drawing her close. In response, Lana rested her head on Lois’s shoulder, and she could feel her smile. </p>
<p>“What do you think?” Lois asked, her cheek on the top of Lana’s head. “Is it everything you dreamed of?”</p>
<p>“It’s perfect,” Lana said softly, clearly unable to take her eyes off it. </p>
<p>Lois looked between the tree and Lana, a smile tugging at her lips. </p>
<p>“Perfect indeed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>